Lockdown
by Dallas'Drabbles
Summary: I'm also a Meister—You probably don't know what that is, most don't—We're a dying breed, along with the weapons. But more about that later.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been in one of those life or death situations, where your whole life flashes just before your eyes?

This begins with one.

My name is Kid—Original, I know, but don't blame me for my father's inability to think of a suitable name for his child. There really isn't much you need to know about me—I'm a normal teenager, 16 to be exact, though, I reside from a strange town, Death City, Nevada.

In the middle of the goddamn desert.

It really isn't that bad, though, a little warm but I can deal with it.

I'm also a Meister—You probably don't know what that is, most don't—We're a dying breed, along with the weapons.

But more about that later.

I'm a dirty thief. No really—I am, and I really wish I wasn't.

It only started a few years ago—You know, pocketing packets of gum from the corner store, simple things.

But it gave a nice rush, and eventually it screwed me over. I moved to bigger game—Houses, sneaking in late at night when the residence was gone—I never took items, just cash.

Father never questioned how I got it all.

I really wish he would have.

I didn't work alone—At least not at first, there was a group of us, but I got a little cocky and branched off alone.

Again, wish I didn't.

It was late—No one was home, which meant it was time to strike.

The window slide open with no problem—they must have forgot to lock it, unfortunate for them. Scrambling myself up and through the window I made a smooth landing, paused, surveyed the scene, and moved once determined clear.

Believe it or not this was a new part of town for me—The City is a fairly good size, and I mostly stuck close to home, though, nothing there was interesting anymore, plus, it'd start looking a little suspicious—Having all houses robbed but my own.

Didn't need anyone on my tail.

So, the other side of town was the next best thing—A lot shot from home, but if need be, I could run my way there. I might look like the little scrawny lanky Kid with not much muscle built up—But I'm not, I look it, but I actually have quite a build. Been the best runner in my Physical Education classes since I could remember, even took track my first year of High school, won a couple of awards even.

So, point is, I'm not as weak as I look.

But I am just as snarky.

Reaching into the pocket of my trouser I pulled out a mini, smooth black flashlight—One that's saved my ass many, many times in dark times like this.

Though, not this time.

"Come on, work…"

Clenching my teeth I kept my finger onto the button—But all that happened was a few flicks of the light, then nothing.

The battery was dead.

I didn't check the damn battery—But I swear I hadn't used it that much since the last use I got out of it…

Maybe it had been a little longer than I thought, so, I decided not to dwell on the thought and continue on with the job—I didn't need that much light, street lights shining in from outside were good enough for something as simple as this.

So I had thought.

By now my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so, I decided to venture forth and slyly make my way through the house—Making sure to duck or dodge any windows, keeping myself from view. Sauntering my way into one of the bedrooms I went straight to the nightstand—People usually went to hide cash in little boxes or in clothing drawers—Thinking no one would look there.

It's all too common now, so, I always look there.

And just as I suspected, a couple hundred bucks tucked away in the top drawer of the nightstand, to which I didn't think twice before snatching up and pocketing.

The less time I had to spend in the house, the better.

Closing the drawer back up—As to not strike suspicion when the residence returned home, I carefully began to trudge my way back to the window I had come in—Making sure not to leave any marks or bump into anything, throwing the balance of the still house off, again, not wanting anyone to know that someone was here while they were not.

At least, not until they decided to check the drawer.

I thought it to be an easy job—A quick grab and a dash home, the best kind.

But it wasn't.

Not even close.

A sudden sound jerked me awake from my day dream of accomplishment, causing me to freeze and my yellowed eyes to widen.

It was from inside the house.

Someone else was here—But I hadn't heard any doors open, and I know for sure I was the only one in there.

Or so I thought to be.

Now, I was making a mad dash for the front door—I didn't even care to sneak out now, I just had to get our quickly, before I was caught.

I couldn't get caught—No way no how, it would ruin everything, and most importantly, it would ruin my father.

And I just couldn't do that to him.

The door was in sight—And nothing else was, I hadn't noticed anyone else yet, but the noise—it was in the house, it was someone breathing, I knew it to be—But wait, why was it so loud?

Because they were just behind me.

I felt a cold chill shoot up my spine that caused me to stop dead in my tracks, now, the last thing on my mind was getting to the door, and the first thing was getting out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel their breath on my neck, the ragged sound of breathing now very clear in my ears—Though, it sounded muffled, like they were wearing a mask, but why? Did someone beat me here and want to claim the winnings as their own but now just trying to scare me away?

No, why would they? A good thief wouldn't even let themselves be known—They would have waited for me to leave, or got out once I entered.

But I was too afraid to turn around and find out.

I was frozen in my spot, my mind telling me to run but my legs wouldn't move, the queasy feeling of nervousness starting to boil in my gut and make me feel dizzy.

Time seemed to stop all at once.

But then it happened, the arm around my neck causing my breathing to hitch and voice to come out in nothing more than a wretched whining sound. My arms went up to grab at my perpetrator's, I tugged and tugged—But they didn't even remotely loosing up, and all too quickly my senses were beginning to fade out as less and less oxygen could be taking in from the pressure to my neck that kept tightening.

Then, before I knew it, I was dropped—Without control I fell onto my knees, my own hands now going up to my neck as I fought to draw in a breath, a few rather unflattering sputter of coughs escaping as I tried to get everything back on track.

Then I heard something.

Was that…Laughter?

It was.

A lot of it, as well. Without much a warning the lights were suddenly on inside the home and my head snapped up, golden hues going wide as I tried to regain my focus and let my eyes adjust to the sudden light.

And I wish they wouldn't have.

Because what I saw was not anything I ever wanted to have to witness.

But, things only got worse from there.

There were many of them—Men, or so I thought they to be. They were large, much larger than any normal human, their arms and legs seems to bulge with muscle, even when covered by cloth I could see the enlarged limbs and torsos of these figures that were now surrounding me—There had to be at least seven of them. Their eyes were red as rubies, though seemed to have a darkness hidden in them as well, a darkness that seemed to capture you once you looked into them.

I tore my eyes away from their own, though, I only met the eyes of something else—There were other's there, as well, but they were smaller. Gas masks covered their faces and black, buggy eyes stared back at me, the bodies of these not seeming to stay still as they twitched and convulsed seemingly without their will.

I think I'd rather be staring back into the dark, red eyes of the abyss.

"Who are you?"

I caught myself talking—Though my voice shook and cracked with fear for what the answers could be from such monstrous looking humans.

And there it was—Another round of laughter.

Why did they keep laughing? It was an innocent question, wasn't it? I'd never seen them before, I had no memory of men with their…Stature, so why was this all so funny to them?

"Furnace wants you, Kid."

They didn't even need to finish their sentence before chills ran up my spin—Furnace…Wanted me? Why? What had I done to deserve to go to such a hell as Furnace?

Furnace was known by all—It wasn't that it was old, no, Furnace had only been planted a few years back, but it was the worst of the worst. A jail of sorts—Underground jail to be correct, that means no sunlight, no rainfall, no fresh air from the outside world besides the dark smog that gets sucked into the vents and travel down to the underground.

There were stories, stories of people never coming back—No one has ever come back from Furnace, why, no one knows, people blame it on the jail time, that all are there a lifetime—But there are rumors, too. Rumors that no one ever comes back, because no one ever survives.

And it's only for teens—Teens who had committed the largest crimes among crimes, murder, rape, assault—Whatever else could come to your mind.

So, why did they want me? I hadn't hurt anyone—I wasn't that high on the scales to be sent to such a hell!

"But I—I haven't hurt anyone!"

I practically yelled—or at least, I would have if my voice would allow me to, though, it came out in more of a loud whine.

"Because, Kid, Furnace needs…Subjects like you."

Subjects?—What did they mean by subjects?

"But—I haven't done anything to deserve this!"

"Oh, but you have—Or at least, when we're done here you will have."

With that, all those dark faces suddenly had the most devilish and sickening grins attached to them, just those simple tugs of the lips causing my stomach to churn and my mind to race to every possible thing they could do—Where they going to hurt me? Or where they going to hurt someone else?

Whatever it was, those were the looks of evil—I knew someone was going to be hurt, and I just hoped it wasn't going to be me.

"Now _run."_

Run? Now they wanted me to run?

Sadly, I ignored their requests and stayed put—Too confused to even realize.

"I said, _RUN."_

Suddenly a wind flew past my ears and a ringing sounded through my skull, my whole world suddenly fading out into a daze.

That was a gun shot.

And it had _just _missed my skull.

Now, I ran. Before even thinking about it I was to my feet and out the door, my legs now moving without a second thought, my life on the line now.

I didn't want to die, I really didn't, and that, was as close as I ever wanted to be to it.

Too bad everything was about to change.


End file.
